A Morning Scene
by Papifly
Summary: She wakes up, and he's still asleep. -Siebold/Malva, drabble, fluff, T for some suggestiveness. Written in between math problems, don't mind how cliché this is.


_**EDIT 9/16/2014: To the anon who left a hate review, all I can say is wow. Even if you did feel like the characters were OOC, it was completely inappropriate to send me that. The whole point of FFn is for all of us to share our works and to grow as writers, and you're just using it as a platform for your harassment. Please, don't do that again, because while I might be forgiving other authors might not be so. And bashing a canon character? Wow. Just wow. Stop.**_

_**And by the way, some people may not take hate reviews as lightly as I do. I'm mature, and I'm only writing this because you're my first hate anon on this account. I'm willing to let you off with a warning, but just as many others would do, I'm going to disable anon reviews if this keeps up. Okay?**_

_**Sorry about that, here's the original story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Don't you just love when you're doing your math homework and you get feels? Feeeeeeeels. FEEEEEEEEEELS!**_

_**But anyway, I was in the middle of figuring out what i to the negative 23rd power was (if you don't understand that yet, feel good about yourself) and California King Bed comes on and Ugh.**_

_**Not to mention I have a crapload of other shit due tomorrow.**_

_**I'm screwed.**_

_**And getting 3 hours of sleep tonight.**_

_**Fuck school.**_

_**(Thank God for 1st hour study halls.)**_

* * *

><p><em>morning [ MAWR-ning ]<em>

_noun_

_1._

_the first part or period of the day, extending from dawn, or from midnight, to noon._

_2._

_the beginning of day; dawn:_

_Morning is almost here._

_3._

_the first or early period of anything; beginning:_

_the morning of life._

* * *

><p>Malva's eyes opened slowly, still heavy from sleep. She sat up and looked around, quick to realize she wasn't even in her own room. The walls were decorated in deep blue, with not a single piece of trash anywhere but the trash can by the desk. Everything was neat and tidy, such a departure from her own room, which hadn't been cleaned in several weeks.<p>

She began wondering why she was in Siebold's room in the first place, and then it hit her.

Oh yeah.

They had slept together last night. She remembered nearly every aspect of it, since neither of them had had anything to drink, an oddity. Normally Malva would drink like there was no tomorrow on a Friday night, and Siebold would have a glass of wine. Not enough to make him completely drunk, but still.

Upon greater examination of the room, she noticed their clothes piled just out of sight of her waking position, on the sides of the bed. The curtains were still closed, but she could still see the sun peeking through the cracks.

And then there was him.

His arms had been wrapped around her as she awoke, and now they lay limp slightly in front of him. He was still asleep, being the heavy sleeper he was, and his normally-flawless blond hair was falling in his face. Though his eyes were mostly covered, Malva could see he was still asleep.

She lay back down, turning to face Siebold, slightly smiling. The saying "people act different in love" especially rang true in this moment, as she forgot about every bit of her normally grouchy persona. She brushed his hair behind his ear, revealing his perfect face. Malva gingerly kissed Siebold's cheek, then snuggled into his bare chest.

Siebold moved his arms around her, still asleep but able to sense her presence.

They both smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This really sucks and I'm not even sure why I'm posting it. It's so sappy and pathetic. Heh. I guess I could use a bit of that right now, though.<strong>__**  
><strong>_

_**Anyway, I love the Kalos elites (but mostly Siebold and Malva) so much it's almost unhealthy. Just why are two of my in-progress oneshots and a POSSIBLE MULTICHAPTER about them?**_

_**Yeah, that's right, a multichapter, starring everyone's favorite Fire and Water specialists! (If it doesn't get scrapped like the rest of them...)**_

_**So get ready for Reversal, coming soon! (Maybe.)**_

_**Ellie**_


End file.
